Just A Small Town Girl
by escapefromnoise
Summary: When Shane and Mitchie have a magical night on stage together, they didn't know that their whole lives were about to change. Have they found true love, or just a cheap imitation? Find out in "Just A Small Town Girl".


_Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic! Let me know what you think! I promise the chapters will get longer- especially with summer right around the corner! :D_

_

* * *

  
_

I raced down the same path I had traveled numerous times over the past weeks at Camp, my heart racing. Finally, FINALLY, Shane and I were going to be together! He had forgiven me! As I rounded the last corner, I saw his silhouette lit by the moonlight out on the dock. He turned and looked at me with those eyes...those EYES! I could stare into those green eyes for the rest of my life and die happy. Quickly closing the large gap between us, I stepped out onto the dock. My hair was sticking to the back of my neck and sweat was making my makeup run, but with the way he was looking at me, I could have sworn I was the most beautiful girl on the planet.

"Mitchie..."

He just had to utter one word and I shivered.

"Are...are you cold?" he asked, as he ran his hands over my arms. Before I even had time to answer, he was leaning down, our faces inching closer. I closed my eyes and waited for his soft lips to be on mine, once and for all. Then...

"MITCHIE!"

My eyes popped open and Caitlin's face swam into view, inches away from mine.

"Were you going to kiss me?!" Caitlin said, giggling. Disoriented, I looked around our cabin. Caitlin was standing over my bed, wearing her pajamas and looking at me like I was insane. Slowly, I realized that I was just experiencing another Shane-fantasy. Sigh. I should have known it was too good to be true.

"Sorry Cait...I just had another bad dream." I mumbled.

She snorted. "HA! Didn't seem so bad to me..."

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and hopped down. Robotically I started getting ready for another day at Camp Rock. I never was a morning person. Caitlin interrupted me when I started gathering my song book, ready to head to my first class of the day: Songwriting.

"What're you doing?"

"Uh, getting ready?" What was with her lately? Jeesh, she may be talented but she can sure be slow sometimes.

"Did you smoke something last night?" After a questioning look from me, she continued. "Camp Rock is over! Final Jam was last night! How could you possibly not remember the GREATEST night of our lives?!"

I stopped dead in my tracks as the realization hit me and the memories flooded back. Me and Shane. Singing MY song.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. "I can't believe that was real! I just thought it was a dream!" Wait a second...the DREAM! Shane and I on the docks...Shane kissing me and telling me he wanted us to be together...it was real! Caitlin was laughing as I re-lived last night in my head.

"Man Mitchie, I always knew you were slow, but I didn't think you were that slow!" she said playfully. Hastily I threw my song book on the floor, checked my hair in the mirror by the door, and raced outside.

I leapt down the three porch steps and came to a halt, realizing that I had no clue where I could find Shane. Since Camp was technically over, would he have already gone back home with his brothers? Or maybe he slept in? I mapped out a route to take in my head, hitting up all the possible spots he would be at this early in the morning. I decided to take the long route to the dining hall, taking the path directly to my right. Before I had gone 2 steps, I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"A-hem."

I spun 180 degrees and saw Shane leaning against a tree outside my cabin, smirking. He looked so good, it out to be illegal.

"Off to meet your other boyfriend?" Shane questioned.

On the outside, I just smiled at his blatant teasing. Inside, I was screaming like a twelve year old school girl. Did he just...he just said he was my boyfriend!!

"Yes, actually." I replied smoothly, "Maybe you've seen him? He's got gorgeous hair, wears tight jeans, and thinks he's a famous rock star."

"Hmm. I don't think I've seen him, but he sounds great." My boyfriend (AH! BOYFRIEND!) started walking towards me, beaming from ear to ear. "I'll let you know if I see him around though!"

"Well thank you, Mister...?"

"Grey." He said. "Shane Grey." And with that, he cupped my chin and gave me the greatest kiss in the world. I snaked my arms around his neck and urged the kiss deeper. "Whoa there Mitchie, it's a little early for that don't you think?" he said against my lips, jokingly. I giggled and leaned back a little so I could see his face.

"Sorry...I'm just really going to miss this. I'm really going to miss you!" Oh no...I was getting a little weepy. I did NOT want to be the whiney, clingy girlfriend that can't be alone from her boyfriend for a few minutes. While I was having this quick internal discussion, I noticed Shane had a little smirk on his face. "Why are you happy about this??" I asked him, struggling to keep my emotions at bay. Who wouldn't be upset when their boyfriend smiles at the fact that they won't be together for a long time??

Shane started stuttering. "Oh, what? I...uh, I'm not happy about it at all! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to smirk at you. I just had a thought about...well, how about I tell you after I get it all sorted out?"

Wow. He was really making no sense at all. I guess he saw the skepticism on my face, because he continued, "Mitchie, I bet I couldn't find one guy on the planet that would be thrilled about being away from you. Don't worry, I'm feeling just as upset as you are about being apart. I've been kicking myself for not seeing that you were THE girl these past few weeks. When I think of all the time we've missed out on already..."

Now it was my turn to console him. "Shane, think about all the amazing times we're about to have, not the ones we've missed out on. That moment we had on stage last night was well worth the weeks we weren't together." He took this time to give me another long, heartfelt kiss. Man, this guy sure can kiss! And I had him all to my self... :)

Hand in hand we walked along the path to Shane's cabin.


End file.
